omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Indego
Brief Description Indego is the most infamous assassin in existence. She is the BIA's best agent, and she's available for hire, for an average price of four million dollars... but she's pretty negotiable. Appearance Indego is about 5'11 and slim, built from work. Her hair is died navy blue, but the original dark brown is visible at the roots. She nearly always wears sunglasses, her favorite being a wire pair with large red lenses. She has blue eyes. Due to the amount of time she spends undercover, she doesn't have an official costume, nor does she need one. Powers Indego has no powers. Family Indego was raised in an agent manufacturer program. She had parents, but her relationship with them was diminutive. She does have a younger brother (Ezekiel), but she doesn't make an effort to maintain contact with him. Story Kaila Taylor, before she became Indego, was raised almost entirely in the barracks of a CIA training facility. Her two parents (both government agents) allegedly dropped her and her baby brother off before she could really have memories of them. The facility and training schedules allowed them to retain a close relationship throughout most of their young lives, until Indego was about twelve, when she was recommended by her trainers to start going on missions. Away from the stability of her brother and her former lifestyle, Indego was confronted by the challenges that shaped who she would come to be. Shortly after turning fourteen, she commit her first murder, under orders to shoot a drug lord in the head. Though a former trainer pushed to have her let out of the program, the CIA was determined not to let such raw talent go to waste. She was transferred to a simple mission in Houston, Texas. She was sent to attend a high school recovering from a shooting and scope out for any suspicious activity. Under the disguise of an average teenager, Kaila began to enjoy things she had never known before. She started really enjoying the basketball team. She made friends. She even started dating a junior named Gideon. There's a lot of speculation as to what happened between Kaila and Gideon, but the fact is that Kaila was pregnant before the completion of her freshman year. Kaila was unexpectedly transferred (to Roseau, Minnnesota) before she even had a chance to tell her inamorato. Terrified of the consequences, Kaila hid all knowledge of her pregnancy until the last possible moment. Her child (a son), was born with several physical birth defects (though no apparent mental disabilities). She signed her rights away to him the second he was born. Ezekiel blames these events for ruining Kaila's life. After this, the CIA kept her under very close watch. She continued to take place in killing missions. The second the BIA opened up, her skill nominated her for employment. She spent the next fifteen years on their payroll, also committing some notable murders, such as the murder of Heimlich Frost. Her only relationship that bears resemblance to a friendship is with Facade, but that is mostly due to their line of work. The rest of Kaila's life can mostly be found chronicled here. Personality Indego's personality is very cold. She is a quiet introvert, entirely unexposed. Weaknesses Echo Taylor